Tommy Gun
by GenuineRuckus
Summary: Naruto, AU. Sakura, a singer who's cabaret is going out of business, goes to business tycoon Sasuke to save it. SakuraxNaruto/SakuraxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

The rain falling on the city was the kind with a purpose: to beat upon the windows and the sidewalk until the world was raw and smelling of gasoline mixed with rainwater, trash, and smoke from a hundred cigars. No one was outside of their apartments or offices; the city's lights were all on, fighting back the nighttime blackness, the dimmed warriors glittering gold and red. A haze hovered over the place from the factories, and a air of depression shrouded the few who were out.

On the north side of town sat a large building, towering over the others. It was granite gray, with few windows and only one large, heavy door to get in. A sign to the right of the door read Uchiha Financing; where you really matter. In fact, that was a total lie, but the dark-haired Uchiha had never cared to change the slogan since he inherited the company. He'd owned it six of his twenty-nine years. A time spent sitting at a desk on the top floor, getting his secretary to take phone calls from various businessmen.

Inside his office, he sat across from a pink-haired woman, dressed up in a crimson coat, lined with some kind of fur. He wasn't sure what kind of fur it was, but what ever it was, she looked like she could have killed it herself. Her shoulders were thrown back proudly, she was sitting on the edge of her chair, and her long, red nails were clicking steadily on the wooden table. Her lips were impossibly pink and pouted in anger. Her hair fell elegantly around her pale face, cupping her strong chin and dusting her small shoulders.

"I don't think you understand the situation, Mr. Uchiha. This is strictly business," she said, her voice at a low purr as she stood and swooped gracefully to his side of the table, where he was lounging in his usual chair. The room was long, like the table, and the walls were bare, with no indications of anything but a tall, metal door and one dirty window. It was prison-like inside. She refused to allow the shiver running up her back show. She sat down on the table a few feet away from him. "The two of us--you and I--we're the same. I'm strong, and you're powerful. Similar. Well, maybe not the same thing, but close enough, right?"

He nodded slowly, surveying each movement, watching the way her body curved elegantly. He could feel the gun in it's holster under his shirt, and knew exactly how to reach it if the situation called for it. He'd heard rumors about her: how she would do anything to achieve her goals, even if it meant abandoning words and using a more violent sort of persuasion.

She leaned back, a smirk playing on her lips. Her hair fell momentarily away from her face, showing a scar on her right temple. It looked like she'd been struck by someone with the barrel of a gun, but it was hard to tell, for she hid it a moment later. "Another thing. I know you like winning. I like winning, too. I... eliminate the people who get in my way. So do you. Remember Kirabi? He was big. Popular. You took him down easily. You'd do that to me. I know you would."

Without a word, he put a hand to his holster, over his jacket. His mouth twitched . "So I brought something with me you might find interesting." She stood again and shifted her dress so the slit in the side opened to reveal a small pistol against the background of her pale thigh. "I can reach mine just as fast as you can reach yours," she whispered, nodding to his hand. He withdrew it, leaning back into his chair, interested now. "So I'll give it to you straight.

"I need cash. I'm looking for a way into the big-time, and I can't do it without and financing from big men like you," she said. He stood, unspeaking, and walked briskly past her, to the other side of the room to stare out the single window into the inky black. Side-stepping in between him and his view of the sky, she smiled. "So? Are you going to give me the money or not?"

At the same moment, they both drew their guns, Sakura's pointing into Sasuke's head, Sasuke's at her stomach. He'd drawn first, hoping to scare her, but not kill her. Clearly, she had other ideas. At the very least he could wound her before she could eliminate him. Both of them seemed to stop breathing for a moment, and then Sasuke finally spoke in a deep gravelly voice, "Miss Haruno, what do you have to gain from shooting me now?"

Her lips curled up again, cat-like. She twisted the gun in his temple, making the skin there ache from the cold, cocked metal. In his mind, he tried to calculate the possibility of him making it out alive if she decided to shoot him before he decided to shoot her. Not very likely, he concluded. Wishing his secretary would receive a call from someone soon, he let his pitch-black eyes flick to the door to his office. It was impossibly still in the room, his words still echoing off the cavernous walls.

"There are hundreds of other rich men in this city that are much more willing then you to support me," she said calmly, gaze unwavering as his. "The question is: What do I have to lose?" Removing the gun from his head, she pushed his lightly away from her side. "Good night, Mr. Uchiha. I'll expect a reply from you within the week." With that she was out the door, and he watched the window until he saw the crimson blur that was Sakura, clamoring into the stout black automobile she drove.

She stepped on the gas and it screeched into action, pulling down the rainy street on it's shaky wheels. Sticking her hand in her purse, she dug around until her fingernail bounced off of a metal surface. She grasped it and pulled it out: a brass pocket watch she'd borrowed from Naruto. Clicking the lid open, she checked the time, and then sighed. Late was one thing she preferred not to be, but it had been important and hopefully fruitful.

Slipping into her reserved spot in the parking lot, she let the car shudder to a stop. Diving into the back, she withdrew her nighttime costume. A composition of black lace corsets and pin-up stockings. Pulling her coat back on as she walked briskly inside, she pushed the door open. Lights blinked over her head, spelling _Lumiese. _Inside was warm with the muggy smell of beer and cigars. People were scarce inside, but those who had shown were sitting about round tables set around a large, empty stage. The fluorescents inside were dim, and she slipped into the red-velvet back room before she was seen.

Behind the curtain, the band was fiddling with their instruments, honking and squeaking into tune and harmony. Bouquets of flowers from the previous night were still there, making the air even more sickly sweet with their pollen. She sneezed twice, giving away her position. Some of the band members turned and looked at her, others ignored her completely.

She was attacked by behind by Naruto, who clasped her waist and pulled her into his barrel chest with one hand, while the other held his saxophone protectively to the side. "You're late. Need me to get your coat before Mr. Hatake comes and bothers you about not being ready?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded briskly and removed her coat, handing it to him. He took it off and returned a moment later, followed closely by Shikamaru and Kiba--each with their own instrument, a trombone and a trumpet.

"Hello, my little flapper girl," Kiba said, shaking hands with Sakura. She snorted ungracefully and sent a whack into his shoulder, at which he flinched, although she knew she couldn't hurt him. "Hey, I've got to use that later." He rubbed the spot where her hand had made contact. "Let's not bruise the first trumpet."

Ever since Kiba had been promoted to first trumpet--since the original first trumpet had gotten himself in trouble with the Akatsuki and been murdered--he had started bragging about it to anyone who would listen. This only earned him another, harder, slap to the arm. Grumbling, he staggered off to rejoin the rest of the band. Shikamaru took this moment to remove a set of wrinkled papers from a pocket on the inside of his coat and hand them to Sakura. "I wrote a song for you last night," he said. "I couldn't sleep until I got it down."

She smiled. "Thanks," she said, taking them and unfolding them. Her eyes scanned the page for a moment, and she nodded slowly, mouthing the words. "Yes! My little musical genius, you've come through for me again." She kissed his cheek and then turned to Naruto, who looked highly unhappy about the attention that he wasn't getting.

"What about me?" he asked.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Have _you written me any music in the past few days?" _

_It was Naruto's turn to think about his answer. "Yes," he said decisively. "It was all moans, but it was still music." Sakura shook her head and smiled; Shikamaru gave a disgusted snort and sauntered off along to warm up his trombone. From somewhere inside the theater, Kakashi could be heard telling everyone that there would be a conference after Sakura's number._

_Sakura stuck towards the back of the stage towards the most part, staying weary of the drunken men in the front row who grabbed at her stocking-clad ankles whenever she got too close. She disappeared the instant the cheering was over, sending one short wave over her shoulder. With the small crowd of regular stoners behind her still roaring drunkenly, she walked purposefully into the back room, where there was a group of tattered, miss-matched sofas and a stained, cluttered coffee table. _

_The ensemble filed in one by one, complaining about their instruments, joking, the boys pushing each other into walls while the girls giggled at their outright immaturity. Naruto flung himself down next to her, one arm draped over her pretty shoulders. Sweat glistened slightly on his brow, and he was grinning. "You were great tonight."_

_"You say that every night."_

_"Because you're always great."_

_"I bet you say that to all the girls," she simpered._

_"No way!" he argued._

_"I missed an entrance."_

_"So?"_

_"That's not great."_

_"I know. But you looked great." Before she could think of a comeback, Kakashi snapped the door shut. The frown on his face made a hush fall over the room. Outside, the waitresses could be heard asking for orders and feet could be heard trampling on the floor to the beat of a song, filled with loud brass trumpets, blasting from the record player in the corner._

_Kakashi rubbed his temples and sat down on the arm of a chair, next to Kiba. "There's barley enough money left in the account to continue this business. The stage is about to fall apart, and the door squeaks, but we only have enough to pay rent. And that's only sometimes," he said slowly, looking up at his employees for support._

_No one said anything, the silence lay heavy over the small, cramped room, until Sakura stood, pulling herself to her full height, slender legs peeking out from the slit in her dress. "Well, I'm not giving up on this place," she said, eyes blazing while she looked over her colleagues. "I'm going to fight until they have to drag me out of this place."_

_Again, no one spoke, knowing just how literal she was. "You keep this place running for a week, and I'll get all the money we need." Her eyes swept the room one more time, watching all the half-nods, landing on Naruto, who looked worried. As people filed out, he grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side. Most of them had wrinkled brows, their jokes having ceased. They had been unwaveringly in debt for the past year in a half. Those who had families were working double shifts in day jobs in search of extra money, and those who didn't tried their hardest to help._

_"Don't do it," he said. "Whatever you're thinking, stop. It's dangerous. It's stupid. What can I say to make you not do whatever it is you're planning on doing?" She frowned at him and pulled her arm away from his hand._

_"I'm doing it. Nothing is changing my mind," she said. He opened his mouth to say something, but she silenced him with a look. "I'll meet you at home. I've got some things to tend to here."_


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, Sakura stepped out of the taxi cab, looking up at the window in which she knew Sasuke was waiting. She'd called in earlier, and his secretary, a young Hyuuga girl had answered, saying he was free around six. From in his office, he saw her get out and pay the cabbie. He raced down the stairs to Hinata's office as fast as he could, hoping to beat Sakura there. "Did you tell Miss Haruno she could come?" he spat.

Hinata jumped, sending her coffee splattering over the document she had been correcting. "Y-y-y-y-yes," she stuttered. "You were f-f-f-f-free and she wanted to see you." Sasuke swore under his breath. As he was about to tell his secretary not to let Sakura in, she walked briskly through the door, tossing rain from her hair. Hinata gave him a look of terror, made something up about making copies, and fled the room before he could throw something in his blind rage.

"Oh, good," she said pleasantly, handing him her coat forcefully. "I thought you might be scared of me coming again. Our last visit was less then friendly. So, should we go up to your office where there won't be mice listening at doors?" She glanced over at the half-open door, where Hinata was undoubtedly listening, her ear pressed against the cold metal, her lips pursed in concentration.

He sucked in a deep breath and dropped the coat on an empty space on the desk. "After you," he said, pointing to the metal door that marked his office space. She smiled, nodded curtly, and stepped inside. "So?" he demanded.

She sat down in his chair, her lean legs crossing naturally, silky cloth crinkling around her hips. She kept the smile firmly in place. "You're a particularly lucky man. Two visits in one week. I know people who'd kill for that," she said. He clenched his teeth, wishing she would just get to her point and leave so he could stop staring at the way the fabric of her dress clung to her shoulders around her neck. Standing in one fluid motion, she finished, "I need your answer. You know what I mean."

He grimaced. He knew full well what she meant. He didn't like it, though, and he was still working out his answer. He hadn't been counting on her quick return. As he did when faced with any difficult situation, he took the chair she had vacated and sat, keeping her in sight at all times. He had remembered the way she pulled the gun on him the first time: he had barley noticed until it was being driven into his temple. Barley time to react.

He had to admit, she was good. She'd gotten much better since the last time he's seen her: some years ago at a low-life club. They'd talked. He'd bought her a few drinks. She'd taken him out with a clock before he even started to make a move. He'd woken up six hours later with a migraine headache, a horrible hangover, and the vague memory of skin on his fingertips.

She'd been strong then, and he had no doubt that it had changed much since. He probably hadn't changed much since. He was good at lasting. Snapping back to the present, he shook his head. "No," he said quietly. The smile on her face turned forced.

"I need the money. My business is failing. If that theater goes out of business, all those people are out of their jobs and their families, good people, will be out on the street. You have no idea what this means to all of them. They're counting on me. I told them to count on me," she said. He shrugged and spun the chair around so he was facing away from her hurt face. He didn't want to see her anymore.

Of course she couldn't just leave.

She walked around the room so she was facing him, her hands on the arms of the chair, trapping him. He could have easily wrestled away, but he didn't bother. "How's Naruto?" he asked instead. This took her by surprise. She didn't let got, but he could almost feel her grip loosen.

"He's fine," she said slowly. "But he's not part of this."

Sasuke took his time thinking of a good answer. "He's as much a part of this as you and me. Does he know you're here?" he asked. She let go of the chair and stalked to the window.

"Of course he doesn't know. Why would he care what I do to save all of us? He tried to do it, too. Maybe he was a little less... forceful." A smirk played on Sasuke's face. It was gone in an instant, but it had been there. They both know Naruto would be less then happy about Sakura coming to Sasuke for help of any sorts. The two men had been on friendly terms once, but that was long since gone. "I am able to do things by myself. I've been doing them for years. All sorts of things he doesn't know about."

The smirk was back. "Good thing you have someone to confide in," he said. Glaring, she turned her back to him and began pacing back and forth in front of the door. She had been crying. He'd always been able to tell. It was because of the rings around her eyes, a dead give away. He would admit he was impressed, though. She'd hidden it well last time they had met.

"Just because I tell you things, doesn't mean I like you," she said coldly. He pushed his chair back and moved to grab her shoulder. She let him turn her to face him, although she refused to look him straight in the eyes. That didn't bother him. It hadn't taken long after he met her to get used to staring at her forehead when she was upset.

"Money isn't the only reason you're here," he said quietly. Truthfully. Yanking her shoulder out of his hand, she stepped backwards and crossed her arms. "Don't lie. You missed me." She rolled her eyes, but he had already seen the dark look dancing across her features. That was another thing he'd come to recognize. Fleeting looks that were quickly masked with coy smiles or deep frowns.

She half-laughed--more a barking sound then her usual chimes. "He proposed to me last night before I left the _Lumiese_," she sighed, her shoulders sinking as if under some strange weight. "I'm going to marry him. You're not invited to the wedding." Sasuke smirked, but didn't move to grab her again.

"How childish. Are you leaving yet?"

She shook her head. "When do I get my loan?" she asked. He pondered for a moment. He had been undecided, but while they were talking, he had become quite sure as to what he would have her do.

"You'll have to earn it. Come work for me. I'll pay you higher wages than I do the others. Of course, I'll have to exploit you more then them. I'm sure your tips will be high." A series of expressions passed through her eyes, almost simultaneously. First, disgust, and then a deep loathing, and finally acceptance.

As she turned to leave, he smirked. "You start tomorrow. Don't be late or I may have to deduct from your wages."

All she could think about was what Naruto would think. He knew how she moved, how her hips pivoted, her legs pressed each step into the ground with purpose. What would he think if he found out she was using this grace to earn money for their club? What would he do to stop her? Could she be stopped? She pushed him to the back of her mind, turning the ring he'd given her around and around her finger, marveling at the smooth feeling of the band.

One last question spilled into her mind before she caught her cab home: Was she going too far?

* * *

Note: I think this chapter is much shorter than the first one--I'll try to make the next few a little longer.

Also, I'd like to start taking story requests. Such as ideas for a story I'm written (which I probably won't use--but you can send them if you'd like), a request for a type of story, request for a certain pairing, or for a plot you've thought of and would like to see written by some one else.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto noticed. He noticed ho distracted she was. He noticed how she missed her cues more often then usual, and how her steps were slower than usual. He noticed how she no longer invited to spend the night in her third-floor apartment, and how as soon as her numbers were over, she would slip out through the back door with a worried expression planted on her face. He noticed the dark under her eyes. Most of all, he noticed how she flinched each time he touched her arm, how scared she looked when a man walked in the room.

The business, on the other hand, was doing well. As she had promised, money seemed to be coming in at increasing amounts at what seemed like random intervals. They had fixed the sign so all the letters blinked in the dark, and they had built a new stage, so Sakura could walk out across the catwalk while the band played on a larger surface behind her. The drinks were more expensive now, the roof in the back that leaked was patched.

She crossed her legs and melted back into her chair. It was one of her few nights off, and she was enjoying herself just because she was with Naruto. She knew him. Knew his tricks. He was familiar, unlike the beds of such strange men with their greasy tuxedoes and thick mustaches. Everything ached. Her arms, her hips, her chest, even the inside of her thighs. Especially the inside of her thighs.

Sliding down the couch next to her, Naruto put his arms gently around her shoulders. She looked to tired to flinch, so she just looked at him and tried to pass off her grimace as a smile. He didn't buy it, but he appreciated the effort anyways. "How are you?" he asked. Already he knew she would lie, but she just shook her head and remained silent, bundled against his chest.

Intending to delve, Naruto opened his mouth to ask questions, but Kakashi strode in at that very moment and the room fell into a hush. "Well," he said, smiling under the scarf he wore around his mouth to mask his scarred features. "We're doing so well now. How about a round of applause for Sakura, for getting us out of that horrible mess." Her crowd of colleagues erupted into cheers. Several of the boys wolf-whistled. She smiled sheepishly at them and stood to quiet them.

"We can still go farther," she said instantly. "I've been working my ass off--" she meant this quite literally "--to collect money for this place. We might even be able to expand soon. We could higher another act, even." There was an excitement in her eyes; it made Naruto uneasy. Two or three of the others seemed to have the same reaction, but most of her peers had the same reaction she had at the thought of expanding. Kiba grinned, and next to him Neji pulled on his ponytail in thought. Kakashi stood up from his seat in the corner. Normally he ran the conferences, but Sakura had all but overthrown him in recent weeks.

Snapping his fingers, Kakashi regained the room's attention. "That's all very well," Kakashi said. "But don't you think we should lie low for a while? When businesses suddenly pick up, there's usually something illegal going on behind the scenes. Remember the Mizu? They were busted for drugs." Sakura pursed her lips and started to stand up to argue, but Naruto grabbed her hand and kept her down on the couch. She looked at him angrily for a moment, but didn't rise.

After a general murmur of agreement, Kakashi nodded and walked out, signifying the end of their meeting. Sakura stood and smoothed out her dress, taking care to remove each crease individually before standing and retreating through the back door. Naruto didn't follow her, just stared forlornly at her back as the door swung closed behind her.

Sakura slipped into her car, and hit the wheel in her anger. It let out a honk that vibrated through the empty parking lot. Dipping her head, she took deep breaths, and then looked back up and slammed her foot down on the gas, peeling out of her parking space and into the street before anyone could even see her leave. Ten minutes later, she was parked a block away from Uchiha Finances and walking with the same determination she had driven with towards the front door.

Sasuke, up at his window as usual, saw her and sprinted to the door, which he threw open and leaned out of. "Sakura's on her way up," he said, his monotone corrupted by a hint of annoyance. Hinata only looked up at him, her eyes wide in surprise. She had heard his footsteps thumping across the room, and the impact of his body against the door. She opened her mouth to ask if she was to be told that Sasuke was out, but Sasuke beat her to it, "let her in when she gets here... And offer to take her coat while you're at it."

Hinata nodded weakly. "We don't have a c-c-c-c-coat closet, Mr. Uchiha," she whimpered, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Make something up, then," he said irritably, and snapped the door shut. He stalked across the room to his chair and threw himself into it, making sure to arrange himself in it so it looked like he wasn't trying to be cool, he was just naturally so. Instead he ended up looking stiff, so he gave up and leaned forward on his elbows, wonder what in the world she might want this time.

There was a quiet knock on the door before it was thrust open, and Sakura was revealed, with a cowering Hinata behind her. Hinata looked about to announce that Sakura had arrived, but the latter closed the door with the same enthusiasm he had only minutes before. As usual, she took a seat on the table in front of him, to which he had gotten used to. This time, though, she leaned towards him instead of away from him.

He cleared his throat in what he hoped sounded like a very business-like way. "I suppose you want to get right down to things," he said, trying to keep his voice, as always, unemotional. She nodded. "So? Why are you here? I'm already paying you more than all of my other whores--combined, almost." He watched her recoil at the comment, but she didn't withdraw completely. "There can't be anything else you want. You can't quit." He added the last as a reminder of her contract.

Then, she had joked about signing it in blood, it was so serious. She didn't really feel like joking anymore. "When do I get the serious customers?" she asked. He rolled his chair away from the table and looked at her with a smirk on his pale face. "I'm sick of sweaty old men. When do I get real clients? Big company owners--like you." His smirk became more self-righteous with every word she spoke.

"Like me?" he asked, standing up next to her. She slid to the floor as well, the space between them less, even, than when she had pulled her gun on him. Her lips pulled back, bared in a smile that made his spine tingle, although he couldn't tell if it was pleasantly or very much the opposite. He bent his head so their noses were brushing at the tips; she lifted her arms to his shoulders.

"Like you," she simpered, drawing up to her full height to reach her lips to his. Heart skipping, he threaded his fingers over he waist, his lips bruising gently under her soft ones. He pressed against her, guiding her back until she was doubled over with her back against the cool surface of the table. Rising her knees to curl around his chest, she let a soft moan escape her lips.

She wouldn't turn this into a fight for dominance. Not like she always did with Naruto. It was different with Naruto. Naruto liked to play. Nothing was serious. So Sakura dominated. But this time, she submitted, let Sasuke pin her hands next to her head. Sasuke lowered his body over hers, so she was pinned completely to the glass.

Outside, Hinata was listening at the door, her ear pressed against the oak. She squeaked when she heard the thump followed by a low, deep moan and scuttled backwards into her desk, where she turned around violently and threw herself into her chair, as if nothing had happened. Despite this, she could still hear the crashes as, she guessed, a chair tumbled to the floor in one of their fits.

* * *

Sakura crept away from the office, bundling her neck in one of Sasuke's scarves, a smile delicately lining her features. She slid into her car, still with butterflies in her stomach, and put her foot on the pedal. If she arrived home before Naruto woke up, then she might even get off clean. Home, she opened the door, still smiling but cautious now.

Sitting at the table in her front room was Naruto, his eyebrows raised up, his mouth set. "Hey," he said casually, although his tone was careful. "How are you?" She flinched.

"Really good," she said, circling around his chair to the closet where she hung Sasuke's scarf and her coat. "I was out with Ino and TenTen. For dinner." Naruto glanced at his watch--it was nearly eleven, and he couldn't imagine how eating dinner could take so long, especially since he was used to watching Sakura pick through her dinner quickly and leave half the plate full. He stood up and rolled his shoulders out. He dropped a kiss on her lips and then nodded at her.

"Okay," he said quietly, looking down to his hands, where he was stroking the metal band around his finger. For one moment she felt a pang of guilt ripple in her stomach, but she brushed it off. This wasn't really about him anymore. Maybe it never was. For a brief moment, she was caught in reverie; perhaps, as she had asked herself earlier, she was going to far. Especially with Sasuke getting closer to her.

This past time, it had been so quick and simple. There was nothing but blind passion (and lust--she liked that part) in their touch. But what about next time? Next time, there might be some kind of attachment. Next time might be the time she fell for him. If there was a next time, she reminded herself as she flitted back into her room, changing from her evening dress to her pajamas.

Could she fall for a man like him?

Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts as he lowered himself onto the bed next to her, his weight shifting the mattress. "Goodnight," he said, leaning back into the pillows.

She didn't trust herself enough to speak to him.

* * *

NOTE: I'm trying to figure out why I seem to think I need to add an author's note after every entry.

Anyways, for this one, it's to apologize for being a day late. I'll get into the swing of things as soon as I can.

Lastly, I'd like to thank my beta readers: Zach, Chelsea, Elizabeth, Taylor. Even if you're only telling me I'm amazing (debatable), I'm thankful.


	4. Chapter 4

The pillow was warm against his face, the blankets drawn up to his chin, one foot having escaped from his well-crafted sanctuary. He groaned and rolled over, exposing his bare chest to the stream of cold air flowing through the half-open window. "Sakura, will you close the window?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. There was no answer from her side of the bed. She had been very specific about her bed boundaries. When she was sleeping, there was to be three inches on either side of the line she'd drawn in permanent marker, for a total of six inches. She hated being woken from her slumber because of him. Groaning again, he sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with a oversized fist. "Sakura?"

Her side of the bed was made carefully, and smoothed out all the way to aforementioned permanent-marker line. On the pillow, she had arranged a note, perfectly centered and folded so the edges lined up. When Naruto did things, they were always clumsy and misshapen. She thought it was cute. When Sakura did things, they were always lined up perfectly in neat little rows. Even her handwriting. He thought it was cute.

Pushing this out of his mind, he unfolded the letter tentatively.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I won't be home all day today. I left around seven and I didn't want to wake you up. I'll be shopping with Ino in the new center that open downtown. I'll be with her until around dinner. I'll meet you at Ichiraku; I got reservations in the back, where they have all the velvet seats._

_Love you and miss you,_

_Sakura_

Naruto bit his lip as he got all the way out of bed, bumping his shin on the coffee table while he attempted to read and make his way into the kitchen at the same time. He tried to think of how she got the money for reservations. Reservations at Ichiraku. The place was always packed; they only took those willing to pay a little extra.

Worry chewed at the back of his mind, but he ignored it, as he's become so good at doing, and ate his breakfast with extra enthusiasm.

* * *

Idea. Naruto had an idea. It was a good idea. A really, really good idea. So good that he was actually going to do it. He knocked viciously on Kiba's door, practically jumping out of his skin trying to hold his idea in. Akamaru was barking at the door, scrabbling on the wood. Kiba shouted something incoherent from the other side of the door and opened it a minute later, flicking his hair out of his face.

"What's up, man?" he asked, eyeing Naruto, who hadn't brushed his hair or remembered to put shoes on as he ran down the hall and up a flight of stairs to reach Kiba's flat, which was a floor above his own in the building. "Where're your shoes?"

"Shoes? What? Oh, that doesn't matter," Naruto said hurriedly. "Doesn't matter. I had an idea! I want to start a restaurant! You know, with food! And then I could help Sakura make more money for the club and then she would be home more. I already know what kind of restaurant. Do you remember that trip we took with Shikamaru a couple years ago to that place in Asia and I can't really remember what it's called but they had these _awesome noodles!"_

Kiba shook his head and opened the door wider for Naruto's broad shoulders. "You're whacked, man," he said slowly. He was almost touched by the glimmer of hope in Naruto's eyes, though. "No way can you just up and start a place like that. You need a place and a menu and people to work for you."

The taller boy seemed to contemplate this. He wasn't thick--not in the slightest. He just liked to think of everything plainly. He had to have it all laid out for him in black and white, because when it got more complicated than "let's just do it", his determination to make it simple became annoying. Kiba rolled his eyes and grabbed a hat from the stand next to the door. "I think Sakura's got all the help she needs," he added.

At this, Naruto gave up his painfully slow process and cocked his head. "What d'you mean?" he asked.

Kiba's lip twitched. "You think she's making all that money selling tickets at the theater?" he snorted. "My theory is she's dealing drugs. Or--well, never mind." Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"What was the other thing. The thing you didn't say."

"Look, Naruto, I have to get to work. All that money she's making sure as hell isn't going into my paycheck," he said, patting Akamaru, ushering Naruto out, and locking the door behind him. "Just, look at it this way. Do you remember a few years back, before you were dating, she disappeared for a couple months?" Naruto nodded hesitantly. "And we found out later on she was dating some older guy and she'd planned to marry him for his money?"

"Yeah, but that was in the past. The guy died before she could marry him and he was heartbroken."

"I'm not so sure about heartbroken, man. Just watch out for her.

* * *

Naruto reached out and grabbed Sakura's arm. "You're hurting me," she said levelly, her eyes portraying no such emotion. In fact, they weren't showing any emotion, just a strange emptiness he had once related to his mother and father's eyes when he found them dead on the bedroom floor in his early childhood. He didn't let go of her arm, just like he didn't let go of that memory. Maybe she was doing it on purpose, just to mess with him. He was sure it wasn't the first time.

He'd sat at home for hours after Kiba warned him, going over and over the words in his head and it just didn't add up. Sakura wouldn't hurt him, and he wouldn't hurt her. They were engaged. Engaged to be married. Married, for Christ's sakes.

"Where were you yesterday?" he asked slowly. Her eyes never left his, their bright green dimmed by his own unnaturally bright blue ones.

"Shopping with Ino. We got back around nine."

"You didn't pick up the phone when I called her house."

"We were being loud. We must not have heard the phone go off."

"I called six times. I was worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me, you know that, Naruto. Anyways, Ino's boyfriend was there. I'm sure no one would have tried anything with him around." Naruto wasn't particularly interesting in this boyfriend, although he filed the information away for later.

"We were supposed to go to dinner at that place."

"I forgot." She choked on this particular lie: she had never once forgotten one of their dinners before. Especially one at a particularly fancy restaurant, for which she had paid a large sum of her newly obtained money. In cash, even. Naruto tightened his grip on her arm until she gasped, and then let go slowly, his wide brow creasing.

"We're in this together now," he said, picking up her left hand with his, the metal bands around their fingers making soft ticking noises against each other. "So I'll just wait. Tell me when you're ready."

Her heart almost stopped. Just for one moment, she was almost guilty. Almost guilty because of the looks Sasuke shot her way--that lust, that smoldering look in his eyes. Something about being wanted by him again, for the last time, maybe, was making her stomach flip. Naruto was old news now.

For another moment she thought of telling him the truth. The whole truth, she wondered. No. That was too much for him now, so instead she kissed his cheek and smiled like their dysfunction was purposeful.

* * *

Note: I apologize for this one. I didn't even break nine hundred words. But, man, I had to get something up here. I promised every Sunday and every Wednesday, but I think I'm going to go just Wednesdays. High school is catching up with me.

On the other hand, I'm going to start writing a KH fic on the side. It'll be a series of five short stories. More explained in the fic itself. I'll post it after this one is done. Don't worry; climax is coming.

**EDIT 10-1-09: Expanded on the end. Should have hit 1, 200 word.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto reached out and grabbed Sakura's arm. "You're hurting me," she said levelly, her eyes portraying no such emotion. In fact, they weren't showing any emotion, just a strange emptiness he had once related to his mother and father's eyes when he found them dead on the bedroom floor in his early childhood. He didn't let go of her arm, just like he didn't let go of that memory. Maybe she was doing it on purpose, just to mess with him. He was sure it wasn't the first time.

He'd sat at home for hours after Kiba warned him, going over and over the words in his head and it just didn't add up. Sakura wouldn't hurt him, and he wouldn't hurt her. They were engaged. Engaged to be married. _Married, _for Christ's sakes.

"Where were you yesterday?" he asked slowly. Her eyes never left his, their bright green dimmed by his own unnaturally bright blue ones.

"Shopping with Ino. We got back around nine."

"I called her house and she picked up. She said you weren't there," he said, and cut her off before she could come up with another excuse. "She said you were at TenTen's. So I called TenTen, and she said she thought you were with me. Where were you? Because we called pretty much everyone you might have been with, and all of them said you were with someone else."

"I'm a grown woman, Naruto, not a three year old. You don't have to watch me all the time. I can take care of myself," she said reproachfully. He gripped her even harder. She stared at him levelly, her lips frighteningly bloodless. She thought about telling someone; surely she could pull off the frightened fiancée in front of the police. She could probably get him arrested and no one would even know he didn't do it. But she still needed him. She wouldn't dispose of him until a time came when he was rendered unnecessary.

"We were supposed to go to dinner at that place."

"I forgot." She choked on this particular lie: she had never once forgotten one of their dinners before. Especially one at a particularly fancy restaurant, for which she had paid a large sum of her newly obtained money. In cash, even. Naruto tightened his grip on her arm again until she gasped, and then let go slowly, his wide brow creasing.

"We're in this together now," he said, picking up her left hand with his, the metal bands around their fingers making soft ticking noises against each other. "So I'll just wait. Tell me when you're ready."

Her heart almost stopped. Just for one moment, she was almost guilty. Almost guilty because of the looks Sasuke shot her way--that lust, that smoldering look in his eyes. Something about being wanted by him again, for the last time, maybe, was making her stomach flip. Naruto was old news now. For another moment she thought of telling him the truth. The whole truth, she wondered. No. That was too much for him now, so instead she kissed his cheek and smiled like their dysfunction was purposeful.

It was time to leave, though. Once she felt guilty it was always time to leave. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, removing the ring from her finger. It was always better to keep your eyes closed. Then you didn't have to watch the shock painting their faces, like it had happened so many times before. All the rumors of her finally settling down would be quelled. She held the metal band out and dropped it in his open palm. "I'm sorry," she said, although she was not. Never once had she been sorry.

The shock was still shaking his bones as she left, closing the door softly behind her, her lips curled catlike. He was left with only that gentle last kiss; so soft it was almost cruel. Everything in him told him to follow her, but he was frozen firmly in place. She moved gracefully down the hall, her dress flowing about her legs. More than anything she was thankful to be away.

She didn't think she'd be returning to her old life. Not this husk, this silly pass time. Merely a fleeting fancy, a footnote in the novel she was creating. Outside the door of Naruto's building was a payphone, vandalized so much that vandals had begun scrawling messages to each other over the original writing. Dropping to coins in, she cocked the phone between her shoulder and ear, mouthing the numbers as she dialed them.

The phone rang twice before Hinata's timid voice filled her head. "Th-this is Uchiha Financing--where you r-r-r-really matter, Hinata Hyuuga speaking. How my I be of service t-t-t-t-to you?" Sakura sucked in a long breath. She really didn't like Hinata. Always listening at doors and stuttering and acting innocent. It was sickening to listen to, even if she couldn't see that tomato-red face.

"Get me Sasuke," she said, carefully annunciating each letter to make sure the message was clear. By God, she was PMSing and she wanted to get all the pent up hormones out before she talked to Sasuke. Hinata made a whimpering noise over the phone, and then her voice grew fainter and she yelled through the door to her employer.

There was a muffled thump and Sasuke picked up the phone. "Ye-s?" he slurred. Sakura raised her eyebrows. Either he was enthusiastic to hear from her, had decided to come out about his sexuality, or was drunk. She opted for the latter and acted accordingly. She hung up the phone and hailed a taxi.

Five minutes later found her in his office, helping him into his chair while he hiccupped and smiled at her dimly. "Sasuke," she said, her voice dusted a hint of exasperation. "Sit down. Why were you drinking? You don't drink." He sat down a little too enthusiastically and grinned widely at her, his eyes blank. She rubbed her face and sat down across from him, staring into his glassy eyes with determination, as if her gaze alone could sober him.

Unfortunately, it could not. "I'm going to hurl!" he said excitedly, and she dove for the trash can, making it back just in time to hold his hair away from his face. After three hours of alternating giggling and puking, he had finally calmed down, and was sleeping on her shoulder, the two of them huddled on the floor next to the door. Hinata had asked if he was okay twice, her head barley visible around the door. Every so often he would mutter or hum or nuzzle her, and she would ignore him.

Around six in the morning, Sakura nudged Sasuke away, her fingers lightly pressing against his collar bone. "Ohhhhh, fuck," he whispered, his throat feeling like more trouble than it was worth. "Did you hit me again?" She sniggered and stood up, stretching her taught limbs, her bones creaking from misuse. Instead of answering with words, she strode across the room and picked up a empty bottle of whiskey, shaking the last two drops around the bottom. His already pale face lost any color it had. "Did I?" She nodded.

"You don't remember anything," she stated. He shook his head in response and stood, his head feeling heavy and a fuzzy taste in his mouth. Tripping over his shoes, he staggered to his chair and sat down, his face now once again silent and solemn. Still with a smirk on her face, she sat down on the table, elevated above him as she usually did. "I came to talk to you about that deal."

"It's off," Sasuke said instantly, leaning back in his chair and surveying her face, which she forced into a controlled smile. Before she asked why, he told her, his voice, although still sounding froglike, clear and obnoxiously calm. "Someone broke into my office while I was at a meeting. Hinata was slacking off, so they got in easily. I think you have something to do with it."

Sakura hated controlling her anger. She liked it better when problems were resolved by pulling out a gun and shooting one another. She stood up, her hands landing on the table in front of him. "Why would I want to break into your office? The only reason I come here is because of you and because of my business--which reminds me: I just gave my week's notice yesterday morning," she snapped, and then pursed her lips and brought a shimmering piece of silver out of her pocket. "I want keep this."

He brushed her off, standing up again and pacing--still clumsily--to the window. "Who else could it be? You're the one who's here for the money and the power," he said, his voice low. It was just paranoia, he wanted to tell himself. Last night he'd been pondering it over the single glass of whiskey. Who could it have been? Another glass. Itachi? But he has plenty of money. We're in a gridlock; he can't move without his stupid cult being annihilated. Another glass. Not Naruto. He wasn't smart enough. Another glass. Maybe? No. Another glass. She wouldn't. Another glass. But she would. Another glass. Another glass. Another glass.

"And you're not in it for the money? Isn't this why you haven't just given up the company to your brother?" Sasuke flinched. His brother was still tender after all these years. He paced back and forth between the window and the door.

"At least I've never killed anyone for it," he said slowly. Her stomach flipped, her lips moving but with no words coming out. Her fists clenched and unclenched; her eyes focused on the floor and stayed there. Maybe his brother was a soft spot for him, but that was going too far. He couldn't. He _wouldn't_. It was so long ago. Her breath hissed out from between her clenched teeth.

She knew he'd seen her reaction, it was too late to cover it up. So retaliation was the only means left. "I never killed anyone, and you know that's true. And I didn't break into your office--or send someone to do it for me," she said loudly. "There's nothing here worth stealing." He snorted.

"Will it be worth it for me to go through with this?" Sasuke asked, unclenching her fist and plucking his ring, not unlike the one Naruto had chosen, out of her palm. "I certainly don't want you against me, do I?" His breath, still smelling sweetly of day-old alcohol, was falling on her jaw. With her regained composure, she met his eyes and watched him blankly. "Not you. But could I control you with only my gun and my hands."

It occurred to her that she was holding her breath, and she released it. "Without a doubt, Mr. Uchiha."

* * *

Note: Putting this up a day early, because I am determined to fuck my schedule.

Okay. That was a lie. I put it up a day early because it's better than putting it up a day late, which I would somehow manage to do if I don't post now.


	6. Chapter 6

5.

Keiji liked sneaking things. He liked sneaking things into buildings. He was like a reverse burglar.

First he would break the lock. Even though he knew he could pick it and make it look perfectly normal, he liked watching people's jaws drop when they saw the mangled metal. Next he would throw some papers or furniture around and pull lots of drawers out. He liked making them think he was looking for something, and it gave the room a chaotic look. It was nice.

Then he would go into his own bag and find something that would look completely out of place in the room. For example, a empty beer bottle in a child's room. This was his favorite part. He would select an item, find a corner, and hide it in this corner for them to find. He always made sure they wouldn't find it until years and years later, when it was covered in dust.

Finally--he chuckled to himself--they would find it and scratch their heads over where it came from.

'Oh honey, did you buy this?'

'No, dear. I think your aunt must have given it to us. She likes those sort of things.'

'I don't think so--it looks too old to belong to my aunt. Are you sure you didn't buy this?'

It was genius! He laughed quietly into the still office as he turned a drawer up-side-down. He chuckled ominously when he opened the closet door and threw a spare coat hidden there on the floor. He stifled a guffaw as he placed a Barbie key chain near the bottom right-hand corner of the desk.

They would never find it--not these big company heads!

* * *

It wasn't bad being married to Sasuke. He didn't make her cook dinner very often. They went out to the highest-class restaurants almost every night; she was fine with this. No longer needing to work, she picked up painting. She was horrible at it, she admitted, but it was something to pass the time. She had an entire closet full of landscapes of the view of the city from outside her window. Sasuke was supportive, although he was supportive only to her face. She could feel him rolling her eyes occasionally at her from across the room.

At this she would merely laugh and flick paint from her brush onto him, which he would brush off gently with a napkin and the game would start again.

She didn't even mind when he got stuck-up-prissy about things. He would pace about the house and glare darkly at his surroundings: the walls, the table, the bed, the occasional vase of flowers she put out, the window, sometimes even her. When this happened she would stroke his arm and coo at him to tell her until he gave up and muttered about it being nothing.

The only downside was that he still didn't trust her. She could smell it on him, like a musky cloud that wafted over her every second he was near. Ever since that burglar had broken into his office. They hadn't even taken anything. She'd helped him check for any signs of missing papers or objects, and nothing had been taken.

The thought of it made her grind her teeth.

But, she decided, he could hold on to it until death did they part. She didn't even care. Why should she care? Well, she thought, 'until death do us part' is about to come much sooner then he thinks.

She smiled as she scrubbed bacon grease off a breakfast plate.

* * *

**Note: **I'm sorry to add the beginning--I thought I should tie up some lose ends from the last chapter before finishing up the last chapter--which should be either the next or the one after that.

Also, I'd like to apologize for the length of this chapter. Then next one should be much longer, and I wanted to get this out, like I said, to explain the last one or two things.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been so long since she'd spoken to him. And he kept replaying their last weeks together over and over in his head. He had done nothing wrong, he was sure of it. He loved her but she just couldn't settle, he concluded. Nothing more could be done but to continue loving her until she tired of whatever it was she was doing and came back. Sure it was soon, Naruto was content to wait. He could wait forever, even. For ever and ever and ever and...

Kiba punched his arm. "Snap out of it, man," he said testily. "I'm so sick of your constant pity party. Let me tell you something: your playing sucks when you're like this. And it's kind of pissing me off now. So snap out of it before a rip you a new smile. In your ass." Trying not to think of how Sakura would have degraded him for his lack of finesse, Naruto nodded miserably and pulled the slide out of his trombone to pack it up.

He sighed and put the case and instrument on the table. "I just miss--" Kiba made a slight growling noise in the back of his throat.

"I don't care. I don't want to hear it," he said, flicking a piece of dog fur off the cuff of his sleeve. "I said the pity party is over so make. It. Over. I'm going home now. Need a ride back?" Naruto shook his head and finished packing away his trombone.

Maybe Kiba was right. Maybe he could wait for Sakura to come back without raining on everyone's parade. He had always been so good at bouncing back, but there was something wrong in his chest this time. Usually there was a feeling of lightness in his chest and he would take a shower and wash away any of the bad mood that was left. But this time there was something keeping him tethered to this conflict.

It just didn't make sense. She was supposed to marry him. She had promised. Maybe he should have made her pinky swear, too. Maybe that was the trick to tying her down. He laughed humorlessly and opened the door to the outside. A wave of frigid air hit him like a brick to the chest and he pulled his scarf higher over his mouth.

Before he could step outside, Ino tapped his arm. "There's a call for you on the public phone. Some girl. I recognized her voice, but... Just go get it," she said, tapping her foot angrily. Clearly she didn't want to be there, so Naruto nodded and jogged inside, thankful for the warmth. He lifted the speaker to his ear, pulled down the scarf, and muttered a greeting into the phone. There was a buzzing--silence--from the girl on the other end, and then she spoke.

"Naruto, I think someone is trying to break into my apartment," the voice said, shaking and chiming in the perfect, beautiful terror. There was a sob. "Please, come." He was already pulling his car keys out of his pocket. "I'm at a new apartment on Sandy and thirty-fourth. The tall one. Room one-sixty-five. Hurry, please, he's coming soon."

It was Sakura, Naruto decided. She did need him. Under any other circumstances, he would have rubbed it in her face. But now he was too busy hurrying to the given address, cutting corners and taking back roads, running red lights. This was his chance. He was going to prove himself so hardcore she would take him back. It was perfect. It was like it was planned.

Elevator. It was taking too long. He paced back and forth around the tiny, mobile room, gritting his teeth. Why did she have to be on the sixteenth floor? Why was there even sixteen floors? The door slid open and he burst out of it, taking a sharp left, and barely registering the numbers on the door. After retracing his steps twice, he found the correct door and rapped twice. "Sakura?" It opened only enough for him to squeeze through.

There were dark circles under her eyes, her face was pale and thin. "He's not here yet, but he tipped me off before he came, I don't know why. He sent a note. I burned it because--because--" Naruto smiled reassuringly and pushed her towards one of the side rooms, marveling, despite the situation, at the size and grandeur of the room they were in. What was she doing that was allowing her to pay for such things? He pushed this from he head.

"Get in there--where is he going to come from? Do you know?" he asked. She hesitated in the doorway, her lips peeling away from her teeth as if she was a cat. For one moment Naruto was reminded of a predator preparing to eat it's prey, but the look is gone in a moment. She nodded and points to the front door.

"He stole my house key last week--I was going to call," she whimpered and padded quietly into the room he had directed her to. He smiled at her one last time, trying not to feel like he was about to do something horrible, and positioned himself at the door. It was hard to ignore the sense of impending doom as the lock clicked and the door opened almost silently, an ominous lack of sound.

Bearing his teeth, he pulled out the gun he had hidden in the folds of his shirt. This was it. He would just scare the man off. He almost dropped his gun. Sasuke stood with his head cocked to the side, questioning, angry. "Why are you in my house?" he drawled. Naruto swore.

"It's not your house." Sasuke sighed and took off his coat, slowly pulling his arms out of both sleeves, hanging it in the closet. Then he picked up his briefcase and wandered, still idle, into the kitchen, depositing it carefully on the table. Finally, after drinking a glass of water and washing the glass, he turned around. He sighed and thrust his hands into his pockets, eyebrows raised into his dark bangs. "This house belongs to Sakura."

Anger flashed in Sasuke's eyes. "Did she tell you that?" he asked coolly. "I knew I was wrong about her. Get out. I know she's in here somewhere. I need to talk to her." Naruto shook his head and motioned with the gun for Sasuke to move towards the living room.

Sasuke sucked in a long, whistling breath. "Sakura? I know you're here! Come out!" Naruto shot a hole in the wall to the side of Sasuke's head.

"Stop fucking with me, she's not here," he snapped. Sasuke fell silent, eyeing the gun with his lips pressed together tightly. He pulled a chair from the table not three feet away towards himself and sat down, motioning for Naruto to do the same with a second chair. Naruto clenched his teeth. What was Sasuke talking about? Sakura wouldn't set them up like this. It didn't make any sense. She was right, then. Sasuke was trouble.

He could still remember comforting her that night. The make-up on her face and the angry words on her tongue. He couldn't shake the feeling that she hadn't been the victim then, though. No. Sakura wouldn't do that. "Did she make you believe her? It must have been so easy--you always were gullible. Ever since grade school," Sasuke said, his words long and low. "I almost feel sorry for you. But then again, I fell for it, too."

Naruto couldn't understand. Why did this man hate Sakura so much? It couldn't be the truth. She was perfect. She would never lie or manipulate. Hands shaking, Naruto cocked the gun a second time. "Are you going to shoot me?" Sasuke half-laughed. He could feel the fear welling in his chest, though. How could someone be so blind? Why was Naruto not realizing what was going to happen? At this rate, Sasuke was sure he was going to be shot. He was more than sure.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know," Naruto huffed, his voice cracking like a teenager's. Sasuke stood up again and pushed the chair to the side, lifting his hands into the air. "Sakura isn't here."

"You're not helping this conflict, Naruto," Sasuke said smoothly. "You're actually a bit of a roadblock. If you can't understand, then solving the problem will be impossible." He had his best business man voice on, his best reasonable-guy tone layered thickly over the trembles. He wasn't going to make it out the door. He was doomed, and he was going to take as much with him as he could. He could see Naruto's eyes slanting, his hand coxing the trigger. In a split second, Sasuke reached into his shirt and cocked his gun.

Too slow, Sakura thought, the echo of the shot resounding over the walls. She could hear Naruto's whimpers, the pitiful cries as the realization dawned on him. He'd killed. He'd killed a man he had once been friends with. The police, of course, were already at the doorstep. Not like it would matter. Naruto wasn't going anywhere. He was probably on his hands and knees, choking, gagging, spluttering on her carpet.

Ah, well.

She would just have to replace it with the money she had just inherited. She slipped out of the side room and put on her best horrified face. "What have you done? My husband," she gasped, her hands clenched in fists at her sides. "My husband is dead." Naruto, as she had guessed, was on the floor.

"Your--?"

The door was opened again, and not for the last time that night. Six police officers, dressed in their uniforms and bearing guns, burst in, yelling for surrender. Sakura cried. She cried harder than she had ever forced herself to cry before. She thrust accusing fingers at Naruto, she threw herself on Sasuke's body.

It still smelled of cologne and the office, but it mingled now with blood and fear. A police man picked her up off the ground and helped her to a chair. She watched them remove Naruto from the premises. She listened to him yell at her, ask her why over and over again. She wanted to tell him he was being melodramatic--why was he always so melodramatic about everything? She watched them remove Sasuke's body as well, and pondered over how much it would cost to replace the rug.

She was thankful she had no one. It would make it so much more difficult.

Being alone, she told herself, is the easy way out.

* * *

Note: IT'S DONE. LAKSJGBLKJBAWEJBLKJB!


End file.
